The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (21st Cent.→)
21st Century 2000s * Early 2000s '-' '''The corpse of a dead Animorph is found by Vaticarum. * '''2000 ** January 1st, ''00:00:01 ''a.m. - Philip J. Fry is cryogenically frozen for almost a thousand of years. ** January, 20th-21st '''- The Second International Group, acting on the visionary dreams of its member, the Metamoon Mutant, begin investigations into a secret doomsday cult somewhere in Boston. ** '''February 1st - Ned's wife, Maude Flanders dies at a racecourse after being hit by some folded shirts. Ned Flanders is left distraught. ** May 5th - Seven planets of our solar system align for the first time in 6,000 years. A number of individuals expect this to cause a massive worldwide flood and/or other unspecified "earth changes". ** Robert Langdon is involved in the return of the Illuminatis (who tecnically are still existing and they changed their name). An extraterrestrial called Isserley is sent to Earth by a rich corporation on her planet to kidnap unwary humans. She drugs and delivers them to her compatriots, who mutilate and fatten her victims to turned into meat. ** September 13th - Second Impact occours. * 2001 ** In the South Pacific, Desmond Hume finds himself marooned on the Island and is forced to push a button every 108 minutes to prevent the end of the world. The Decepticons successfully conquer Cybertron, forcing the Autobots to evacuate the planet for Earth. ** April 1st - Tanzania is renamed as New Zanzibar. ** June 6th - Shinji Ikari is born. * 2003 -''' Robert Langdon is involved in the search of the Saint Grail. * '''2004 ** Motoko Kusanagi, later known as the Major, is born. ** September 22nd - Oceanic Flight 815 splits into three separate pieces and lands on three sectors of a South Pacific island. ** October 10th - A Weyland Industries team led by company head Charles Bishop Weyland discovers a pyramid beneath Bouvet Island, where they are caught in a battle between the Yautja and Xenomorphs. * 2005 - Damien provokes a series of incidents where many near people, his foster parents and other civilians, are killed. Connor Temple became Nick Cutter's student at the Central Metropolitan University. * 2006 ** A small American civil war occours between some special individuals. The small African nation of Narobia is involved. A spaceship crash-lands in Brightburn, Kansas on a farm owned by Tori and Kyle Breyer, who have been having difficulties conceiving a child. ** May 17th - A Gorgonopsid appeared in the Forest of Dean via the local Permian Anomaly. * 2007 ** The first edition of Total Drama is aired in Canadian televisions. ** March 3rd-4th - Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Columbian Mammoth incursion on the M25. ** March 9th - A movie based on the Battle of Thermopylae called Xerses is released. ** Kirk Cameron discovers the existence of the crocoduck. ** Late - Survivors of Oceanic Airlines Flight 815 engineer the crash of Ajira Flight 316 onto the Island in order to prevent the Man in Black from leaving the Island and ending the world. They are successful and Jacob and Hurley become the Island's new protectors. * 2008, May 12th - Homer's mother Mona passes away. * 2009 ** Carl Fredricksen reachs Paradise Falls with his flying house. Anomaly Research Centre team dealt with a Giganotosaurus incursion at an airport. ** August - Gabriel is sent to a lunatic asylum after beeing poisoned by the New Inquisitors. He will remain there for 10 years. ** Autumn - Miss Cruft begins university studies. 2010s * 2010 ** A group of killers, soldiers and criminals are used as preys by Predators on an artificial planet. ** Early Summer - Prehistoric piranhas start to kill all swimmers in Lake Victoria. * 2011 ** Summer - Last known signthing of a Bigfoot. ** Abby and Connor made their way back to the 'present' after spending one year in the Cretaceous. * 2012 ** Dermot Hoggins murders a critic after a harsh review. Hoggins's brothers threaten the publisher Timothy Cavendish for Hoggins's profits. His brother tells him to hide at Aurora House. However Aurora House is revealed to be a nursing home. Cavendish escapes with other residents. ** September 1st - Desmond Miles is kidnapped near Washington Square Park in New York City by agents of Abstergo Industries, and is brought to the Abstergo Campus in Rome, Italy. ** October 11th - Weyland Corp is founded. ** December 21st '''- According to Mayan predictions the end of the world would happen this day. * '''2013 ** Danny Torrance settles in the small town of Frazier, working first at a tourist attraction and then at a hospice, and attending Alcoholics Anonymous meetings. His psychic abilities, long suppressed by his drinking, re-emerge and allow him to provide comfort to dying patients. ** August - The Battle of Yonkers occours. * 2014 ** Ajay Ghale goes to Kyrat to spread his mother’s ashes and while visiting ends up helping the locals lead a rebellion against Pagan Min. The country doesn’t improve much after the government is overthrown. ** March 9th - Mrs. Edna Krabappel-Flanders passes away. * 2015 - In Canada, Andre Brundle attempst an experiment with teleportation, but it results becoming a Human-insect breed. * 2016 ** January 1st - Third Impact occours. ** Velma Vanderduck dies. Barry Norris, a new worker of Belko Industries, arrives at the remote office building in rural Bogotá, Colombia, to find unfamiliar security guards turning away the local Colombian staff at the gate. * 2017, Autumn - Photographer Chris Washington reluctantly agrees to meet the family of his girlfriend, Rose Armitage. Shortly after is force to get out of their house. * 2018 ** July-August - A group of police officers attempt to arrest Project at Eden's Gate leader Joseph Seed, after most are captured The Junior Deputy helps the locals lead a rebellion against the doomsday cult and take back Hope County. ** Miss Cruft plans on staying in Paititi for a while. ** Before October - Layla Hassan discovers the broken Spear of Eden previously held by the Greek mercenary Kassandra, based on information from the book Lost Histories by Herodotos. ** October '''- Michael Myers comes under the care of another doctor named Dr. Ranbir Sartain. Despite Dr. Sartain's efforts to understand Michael's motives and thoughts behind the killings, Michael remains silent and closed off. ** '''Late October-November - A Predator spaceship crashes in Mexico. Few items are taken by Army sniper Quinn McKenna, who sends it to the United States. Once Quinn's son Rory manages to figure out the workings of a Predator wrist computer, it leads to the arrival of the Upgrade Predator. * 2019 ** April '''- After rescuing Gabriel from a lunatic asylum, he and Ayesha travel to find information on how to defeat the Son of God. Eventually, they two confront him. During the battle the Son of God is eventually defeated by the angel Lucifer. ** '''Autumn - Brandon Breyer, a young boy of alien origin raised on Earth, realizes that he has superpowers. Upon learning of them and being brainwashed by the ship he arrived in, Brandon rejects his humanity and turns to evil, opting to terrorize mankind. ** September 20th '- ''Storm Area 51 operation occours. It results in the massacre of all the partecipants, with only 7 survivors. ** '''Mid-Autumn - The Neo-Tokyo Incident occours. ** November, after 20th - Rick Deckard retires four fugitives in one month in Los Angeles. 2020s * 2020s-2030s - A new edition of the Guide for the New Traveller ''is released. * '''2020' ** A new Vaticarum group is formed and consisting of: the adventurer Miss Cruft, the insect doctor Andre Brundle, the lizard-man Ymir (aka the Samson of Venus), the blob creature Glob, the Invisible Girl and the kaiju MothRah. ** Early - Brandon is deafeated by the Vaticarum Squad. ** June 25th - Robert House is born. ** July 24th-August 9th - 2020 Olympics are held in the Neo-Tokyo Olympic Stadium. ** Autumn - Godzilla faces all its enemies around the world. * 2021 - Hubris Comics begins publishing comic books, one of their most popular is Grognak the Barbarian. * 2022 - In America suicide clinics called "Temples" spread in the territory. * 2022-2027 - Westworld is opened to the public. * 2024 - The sport of hockey is outlawed. * 2029 - South-Est Asia is dominated by high technological cities. Section 9 is founded. 2030s * 2030 '''- According to the prophet Greta human pollution will reach an irriversable level. * '''2035 - Joseph Seed dies. * 2036 - The New United Nations are founded. * 2037 - The Mister Handy series of robots is first brought to market as a general construction and maintenance unit by General Atomics International. 2040s * 2040 - The spaceship Event Horizon is lost in space. * 2044 - Nuka-Cola is invented by John-Caleb Bradberton. * 2047 -''' In New York City, a woman by the name of Rosemary gives birth to the Anti-Christ, later called Mister Flagg. The spaceship Lewis and Clark is sent to search the Event Horizon, apparently intacted. 2050s * '''2051 - The United States begin to exert increasing pressure on Mexico, citing the political instability and pollution stemming from Mexico. Economic sanctions destabilizes Mexico and the United States military entered Mexico to keep the oil refineries running. * 2052 ** The European Commonwealth is founded. New York City blasts its garbage into space with a rocket, "never to be seen again". ** Summer - The androids in Westworld rebels against human guests. * 2054 - First Vaults are built by Vault Tech as part of the Project Safehouse. * 2058, October 16th - Jupiter 2 stands on its launch pad undergoing final preparations. Its mission is to take a family on a five-and-a-half-year journey to an Earth-like planet orbiting the star Alpha Centauri. 2060s * 2060 - Electric and fission-powered cars begin to be manufactured. * 2068, December 31st - The Clockworker makes his first appearance. * 2069, January - The clockworker Adrian uses the fake identities of The Fox and The Hunchback to fight a fascist-like government set in Milan. 2070s * 2077, October 23rd '- World War III begins. Ayesha and company flee Earth with Monstro and the daughter of Nycalopte aboard the ''Ghilgamesh's Ark. ** After eons of slumber, Cthulhu finally awakens and attacks New Zealand. The Kingdom of Saba falls under the control of the Deep Ones. ** London is overthrown by werewolves. ** Terrorized vampires leave the city of Selene. ** The legendary giants of the Middle East attack human settlements. ** New York City is thronged by the combined assault of the ghosts of King Kong, Jason Voorhees, the Kraangs and the Rhedosaurus. ** Godzilla and Ghidora battle on Japan once again. Also humans, after discovering the existence of demons living among them, start massacres to kill them all. 2090s * A space expedition discovers a race of space vampires. * '''2093, December 26th - Peter Weyland dies. * 2099 - 83% of the Amazon rainforest is destroyed due to deforestation and pollution. 22th Century * 2103, August 16th '''- The Sumatran Century flower will bloom again. * '''2136 - Italy becomes a free-pollution nation and a civilization utopia. * 2144 - Sonmi-451, a human cloned for slave labor, kept as a fast food server in a dystopian Neo Seoul. Sonmi is rescued by rebel Commander Hae-Joo Chang. After Sonmi is captured, Hae-Joo rescues her, introduces her to the leader of the rebel movement. 23rd Century * 2200 - The anchovies become extinct. * 2215 - A disastrous event, called The Fall, occurs. * 2250s - The starship C-57D reaches the planet Altair IV to determine the fate of an Earth expedition sent there 20 years earlier. Dr. Edward Morbius, one of the expedition's scientists, warns the relief ship not to land, saying he cannot guarantee their safety, but Commander John J. Adams ignores his warning. * 2281 - Robert House proclames himselfes as President of the United States. 24th Century * 2308 - Bender travels back in time to steal the Nobel Peace Prize. The Swedes attack him and with the exception of several buildings such as Applied Cryogenics and the Empire State Building, New York is leveled. * 2321 - Future tribespeople worship Sonmi-451. Zachry Bailey is plagued by visions of a demonic figure, Old Georgie. His village is visited by Meronym, a member of the Prescients. Meronym is searching for a communication station to send an SOS. Meronym is guided by Zachry to the station. * 2352 - Dylan Dog snr.'s exile ends. * 2381 - Mr. House theorizes colony ships will begin to leave Earth to find a new home untainted and polluted by the World War III. 26th Century * 2500 - Ulysse Mérou is invited by wealthy Professor Antelle to accompany him and his disciple, physician Arthur Levain, to the planet Betelgeuse. * 2518 - The body of Australian physicist Nevel Kingston-Brown is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. 27th Century * 2659 - The human society is ruled by the Terran Federation, a world government dominated by a military elite. Juan "Johnny" Rico begins his military service in the Mobile Infantry. Rico progresses from recruit to officer against the backdrop of a war between humans and an alien species known as "Arachnids". 29th Century * 2841, April 9th - Hubert J. Farnsworth is born. * 2865 - The Sithal War occours. 30th Century * 2912, April 10th - Four days after setting sail, the Land Titanic, the world's only ever street-going vessel, hits a mailbox near 32nd Street and "sinks" into the sewer. * 2936 - According to René Emile Belloq Dr. Jones' corpse could perhaps be worth something. * 2950 - The Space Beagle lands on a several unknown planets, where they are attacked by the aggressive native species. * 2996, September 4th - Bender the Bender Robot is built. * 2999, December 31st - Philip Fry is defrigerated from his hibernation capsule. Distant future * 3013 - Fry kills himself by falling from the Vampire State Building. Using Hubert's new invention, Leela uses it to understand why Fry wants to do this, but following a mishap, Fry breaks the button and stops time. * 3077 - Oumhu insects will inhabitate mainlands. * 3878 - Tylor and his crew crashland on an unrecognizable Earth and are captured by the native humanlike descendants of apes, whom they regard a threat due to their ability to talk. * 3978, November 25th - Ulysse, Nova and their son Sirius return to Earth. As they fly over Paris, Orly Airport and the Eiffel Tower look the same. When they land, however, they are greeted by a field officer in a Jeep who is a gorilla. * 4000 - It is believed, by this year, the second garbage ball will hit Earth. * 5000 - The Empire of Tsan-Chan comes into being. The scholar Yiang-Li, known for his "overviews", is possessed by a member of the Great Race of Yith. * 9789, July 15th '''- An asteroid might hit Earth. * '''15,994-16,087 - The Butleran Jihad occours. * 16,000 - The wizard Nug-Soth is possessed by a Yithian. * 16,195 - The Space Guild is founded. * 26,391 - Duke Leto Atreides of the House Atreides, ruler of the ocean planet Caladan, is assigned by the Padishah Emperor Shaddam IV to manage the harvesting of melange on the planet Arrakis. * 105,105 - Earth is going through its third Ice Age. * 802,701 '-' '''When first testing his Time Machine, the Time Traveller ends up in this distant future. He finds the Eloi and the Morlocks, whose Sphinx statue he takes over as his own Headquarters. * '''c. 1,000,000 - The inhabitants of Santa Rosalia, one island of the Galapagos, will evolve in furred acquatic beeings. * c. 18,000,000 - A half-plastic denizen of the hollow interior of a trans-Plutonian planet mindswaps with one of the Great Race of Yith. * 30,802,701 - Earth is (apparently) dominated by giant crabs, stork-sized butterflies and tentacular football-like creatures. * 50,000,000 '''- Animals like the Rabuck will inhabitate grasslands. After the supposed final end of humanity, a new race of insects arises. These are possessed by the Great Race of Yith, leaving their previous home on a planet orbiting a dark star. When the insects die out the Yithians send their collective minds into a vegetable species living on Mercury. Backwards time travel is invented. * '''1,000,000,000 - All life is extinct on Earth. * Around 5,000,000,000 - '''Earth is consumed by the expanding sun. * '''1040 - The universe ends. External Links * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (BCE) * The Legend of Universal Monsters timeline (CE) Category:Legend of Universal Monsters Category:Timelines